Cold Days
by Stinkoi
Summary: Very short and sad oneshot. The days get colder for Harry after the war and this fic shows one day of his life and what he would do for his friends. Please Read and Review!


Harry walked along the cold stone path, tracing his steps he had walked many times before. His days seemed a lot longer and slower than it his wonderful days at Hogwarts.  
That time seemed like hundreds of years ago, for a lot can happen in a short period of a year. The war had ended with himself alive and the Dark Lord vanished forever. A happy little ending for most people, though a lot of families have been torn apart.  
As Harry passed the large cold stones that surrounded him, he noticed that the grass seemed to have stopped living at all. It's tips were beginning to turn an old brown colour, spreading no colour of green anymore. The clouds had seemed to hide all of the sun which made Harry feel very cold. He wasn't sure if it was the actual weather, or it might have just been him, for no sun would brighten his days any more.

Harry reached his two best friends and smiled from one to the other. It felt good again when he knelt in between them, like he would do when they use to laze around the lake at Hogwarts.

Harry looked at his dear friend Hermione. It intrigued him how she changed dramatically from famous nosy book worm, to an independent and strong intelligent woman. She was a very brave girl, and Harry could honestly say he was proud to be her friend.

Ron on the other hand, hadn't changed a bit. Which was a good thing, because it kept Harry clinging to his old-day memories, and looking upon the days when Ron would make Harry laugh so much, it felt like he had ran for kilometers on end. He too, was another person that Harry was proud to know.

Harry gave himself another smile. Harry had began to unfold the lunch basket that he had packed for himself and friends. Hermione had previously been on a meat diet and knew that she would be more than happy to eat a salad. As he pulled it out, he placed it in front of her and smiled. Harry had introduced to Ron peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and this was one of his latest crazes. He passed it to Ron's side and smiled to him to. He loved being in the company of his friends. He would missed them so much when he didn't come to visit them for days, but has made it now a daily adventure.

As he looked up, he saw Mr Weasley waiting alone by himself not too far from Ron. Mr Weasley was another one to admire, with his strange facination with muggle technology. Harry knew that Mrs Weasley would probably drop by today for she could never stay away for to long. Harry thought that he should drop by the house just to give a hello to the rest of the family and to see how they were all going.

Harry had seemed to grow far apart from any other human interaction as far as his friends went. He promised them and himself that he would spend every spare minute with them of his free time, and that was something he was not going to break. For some reason now, he seemed to cherish every second with them, and found it very hard to leave them when moon came up.

A hand rested on his shoulder which frightened Harry a little, causing him to jump.

"You mustn't hang on to the past Harry."

Harry looked up to see a very old face looking down at him. This face had seemed to protect him throughout the past few years. He had always stayed by his side, even when there were times when Harry would just explode and take everything out on him.

"Professor Dumbledore" Harry looked down as in shame. This was not the first time Dumbledore had stumbled across him amongst his dear friends.

"Professor? Dear boy, you are not even in school anymore, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Albus." Dumbledore looked down towards Harry, hoping to see a smile leave the young boys lips, but a smile never did.

"To call you Albus would drain the precious memories of the times when we use to call you 'Professor Dumbledore'." Replied Harry at all the stone masses that surrounded him. Before the war, Harry was sure that this clearing was a lot more smoother than it was now.

"We?" asked Dumbledore. He wasn't quite sure why he asked this question, he knew who the 'we' would be.

"Ron and Hermione of course." Replied Harry. Again he looked at one to the other and wondered if they would enjoy the food he layed out in front of them. The insides of his stomach burnt with lonliness and Harry cringed at the thought of having to leave his friends once again.

"Come dear friend, it's getting cold." With that, Dumbledore placed a firm grip around Harry's arm and heaved him up.

Harry turned around and walked alongside Dumbledore.

"I am sure they are resting peacefully." Said Dumbledore in a sorrow tone.

"I hope they are." Replied Harry, looking at the lonely gravestones of his dear friends.

Before leaving, Harry removed the dying rose that lay before each of his best friends and placed a single white rose to show that they're friendship would last an eternity.


End file.
